


Force Is Okay

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Is Okay

It's not like it was actually _wrong_.

She grabbed the supplies, and hurried downstairs.  
Tara didn't understand, that was all.

She knelt by the fireplace, and deposited one piece of bramble in the grate.  
She was just going to stop them fighting.  
And eventually, everything would be exactly the way it was supposed to be.

The flames flickered reassuringly at her, promising a fresh start, without any more silly disputes over such trivial stuff.  
What could be wrong with that?

_Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa_

After all, if it was wrong, then she wouldn't be doing it, would she?


End file.
